Saikyou Pare Parade
Saikyou Pare Parade (最強パレパレード, Greatest Para Parade) is a song by Momoiro Clover. It is a cover of the original Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara and Yuko Goto song and the opening theme to The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya radio drama released on April 23, 2003. The song was released on August 14, 2009 in Lantis presents: Suta Kore compilation album as the 10th track. Details The song was first released on August 14, 2009 as a part of the cover songs compilation album from lantis label titled Lantis presents: Suta Kore. The album is a compilation of popular anime songs by Lantis performed by various artists from Stardust Promotion. The song was re-released on December 24, 2010 in the Momokuri single and on July 5, 2013 Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi indie best album. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Akari Hayami *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Ima ya saikyou pare pareedo Tsumari saikou hapi happii Minna zenshin pare pareedo Tsumari koushin hapi happi Mirai? Uchuu? Touzen yo Nanimokamo ga futsuu nara Watashitachi ga atsumaru hitsuzensei tainashi ne Daremokaremo kidzukanai Fushigi & himitsu atsumetara Ijigen sae kouen na no yo SOMEDAY kanaetai to ONEDAY negatta nara Sore wa jitsu ni subarashiku Omoidoori buraboo! Misuterikku ashita mo kyou mo wakannai Dakara omoshiroi wa Itsudemo omitooshi nante taikutsu to Dooshite ochikonderu no Bouken tarinain ja nai? Atsumarou Yabou ni michita sutoorii Ima ya saikyou pare pareedo Tsumari saikou hapi happii Minna kyouran pare pareedo Monku aru no? Touzen yo Futsuu? Bonjin? Mata ne Hitorihitori chigau kara Watashitachi ni kakawaritaku nakuttemo Iin ja nai Osoruosoru chigatsuite Makikomareta nante ne Ato kara kougi kyakka suru wa yo SOMETHING tokubetsu ni wa Kitto ryuu ga aru no nara Sore wo sagurimasho Yowakishirazu no charenji! Raibu araibu jinsei nante Ooi ni kaerareru wa Sou yo muki ga ne kyuujuu do motooreba chigau shi Naande kangae sugite Yuuutsu kakaechau no sa yameyou yo Kibou wa motto kureijii Yume wa daitan gure gureito Tama ni mousou? yaba yabai Minna tensai hare hareito Odori kimete moo ikkai! Poozu kore yo SOMEDAY mune no naka de ONEDAY chikatte mite Sore ga jitsu ni subarashiku Omoidoori buraboo! Misuterikku ashita mo kyou mo wakannai Dakara omoshiroi wa Itsudemo omitooshi nante taikutsu to Raibu araibu jinsei nante Ooi ni kaerareru no yo atsumarou Yabou ni michita sutoorii Ima ya saikyou pare pareedo Tsumari saikou hapi happii Minna kyouran pare pareedo Monku aru no? Touzen yo Yume wa daitan gure gureito Tama ni mousou yaba yabai Minna tensai hare hareito Odori kimete moo ikkai! |-| Original = いまや最強・パレパレード つまり最高・ハピハッピー みんな前進・パレパレード つまり行進・ハピハッピー 未来? 宇宙? 当然よっ 何もかもが普通なら 私たちが集まる必然性 台無しね 誰もかれも気付かない 不思議&秘密集めたら 異次元さえ公園なのよ SOMEDAY 叶えたいと ONEDAY 願ったなら それは実に素晴らしく 思い通りブラボー! ミステリック 明日も今日もわかんない だから面白いわ いつでもお見通しなんて退屈よ どーして落ち込んでるの 冒険足りないんじゃない? 集まろう 野望に満ちたストーリー いまや最強・パレパレード つまり最高・ハピハッピー みんな狂乱・パレパレード 文句あるの? 当然よっ 普通? 凡人? またねっ ひとりひとり違うから 私たちに関わりたくなくっても いいんじゃない おそるおそる近付いて 巻き込まれたなんてね 後から抗議 却下するわよ SOMETHING 特別には きっと理由があるのなら それを探りましょ 弱気知らずのチャレンジ! ライブアライブ 人生なんて 大いに変えられるわ そうよ向きがね90度回れば違うし なーんで考え過ぎて 憂鬱かかえちゃうのさ やめようよ 希望はもっとクレイジー ユメは大胆・グレグレイト たまに妄想・ヤバヤバイ みんな天才・ハレハレイト 踊りキメて もーいっかい! ポーズこれよっ SOMEDAY 胸の中で ONEDAY 誓ってみて それが実に素晴らしく 思い通りブラボー! ミステリック 明日も今日もわかんない だから面白いわ いつでもお見通しなんて退屈よ ライブアライブ 人生なんて 大いに変えられるのよ 集まろう 野望に満ちたストーリー いまや最強・パレパレード つまり最高・ハピハッピー みんな狂乱・パレパレード 文句あるの? 当然よっ ユメは大胆・グレグレイト たまに妄想・ヤバヤバイ みんな天才・ハレハレイト 踊りキメて もーいっかい! Song Appearances Trivia *The song is famous for its "komanechi pose" in the choreography. The komanechi pose is a famous gag pose made popular by the comedian Takeshi Kitano a.k.a Beat Takeshi where one make movements with his/her hands outlining a V-shape around the crotch. This pose is based on Romanian gymnast Nadia Elena Comăneci's attire. The pose doesn't exist the original choreography, it could be altered by the choreographer Yumi Ishikawa since she is also the one who created dance choreography for most of Haruhi Suzumiya's songs. *There is a music video of the song that was released around Winter 2010. It can be found on youtube. A link to the video is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiSQGbR9Jn4. *In the video, the girls are wearing their costumes from the Mirai e Susume! video. References Navigation Category:Cover Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z